


Binding

by KillTheDirector



Series: The Children of Loki [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Loki's babys, Pseudo-Incest, unhappy momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is not dead."</p>
<p>"But his freedom has been taken from him. That is even worse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

Loki watched, expression impassive as they bound his son in chains. He didn't flinch when   
Fenrir cried and howled for him, clawing and biting at the gods that held him down. Loki turned away when  
his son snapped at Tyr, claiming his hand. 

"Brother, you know that this must be done..." Thor breathed, standing beside him and watching as his  
nephew was struck down by angry gods. Loki clenched his jaw, his hands tightening into fists.

"You are all afraid by a mere boy." Green eyes shined with tears; his lips were thin and he turned away from the   
scene. Thor followed his brother, watching the way his mourning robes swished about his ankles.

"He isn't dead." 

"But his freedom has been taken from him. That is even worse." Loki lifted a hand to his hair, woven with thin silver  
wires. Thor reached for his brother's hand, twisting his fingers with Loki's thinner ones. 

"He will kill Father if we don't do this." Loki's eyes narrowed to a hot glare, but he didn't snatch his hand away. 

"And I will bring about Ragnarok, yet none of you are chaining me up." Thor sighed, bringing Loki's hand to his mouth. He kissed  
the knuckles lightly, trying to comfort the younger man. 

"Please, brother..." Loki turns his face away and Thor can see the tears threatening to spill from the green depths. "Do not say   
things like that. If that...if that ever happened, I wouldn't know what to do." 

A harsh laugh came from Loki's mouth; his mouth turned up humourlessly and he tugged away from Thor's grasp. "You would kill me, of course."  
Turning away in a flutter of silver mourning robes, Loki looked over his shoulder with a small, sad smile. "Do not delude yourself into thinking  
that my destiny is changable."


End file.
